My Dark Shadows
by clarebridget
Summary: Basically, Jace meets Clary, Clary meets Jace, yada yada yada. Our favourite couple however must have a conflict because it's a story :O What happens when Clary gets sick? how will they make it though? sorry for the terrible summary, I suck at these, please give me a go, all feedback is greatly appreciated : x
1. Prologue

**Hey people, basically, i'm going to give writing a proper story a go :) I'm in year 11 so i don't know how often I'll update, but hopefully once a week. I'm working on chapter one at the moment so hopefully that should be up tonight or tomorrow-it being significantly larger than the prologue :)**  
**So basically the plot line is the usual Clary meets Jace, Jace meets Clary. And as usual they each have their own baggage, and shadows looming over them, some bigger than others. But what happens when Clary get's sick? is it the first time? how bad is it? HUMOR ME PLEASE 3**

My Dark Shadows

Prologue

As humans, we respond to pain. Even from a young age we learn not to push something when it hurts too much. We fall, we get back up. We get a cut, we bandage it up. We sprain an ankle, we don't apply pressure. So why is it when we get out into the real world as adults, we forget all these basic life lessons and attempt to rewrite our own? What is it that makes all of us think that our love is individual, that if we tempt fate and let it push us in the wrong direction that we will stay unscathed? The answer is simple. We all have expectations that we will be different. We thrive in the prospect of being different, on actually having a chance in hell in this cruel world. Yes, the answer is simple, The answer is that there _is _no answer. There are some 6 billion people in this world, but after all is said and done, we make the same stupid mistakes day in day out, all over again. After all is said and done, there is no question, we are all alone.

**Yes the shitty short prologue is done. you can all be annoyed cause that was pretty pathetic, I know! but just hang in there, i love feedback, be it negative or positive, just please let me know :) Chapter 1 will be up soon :) **

**thanks for reading xoxo**

**-Clare  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay...here's chapter 1...**_  
_

_The lights of his vision dimmed as he watched her leaning over the ledge as if from a distance. The light breeze ruffled her bright red hair as it cascaded down her back, the moonlight casting just the right amount of light across her exposed ivory skin. Her back was turned to him and her attention somewhat captivated by something far off in the distance. He was so close to her he could practically feel the heat pulsating off her skin and he could hardly fight the urge to reach out to her, he craved the feeling of holding her in his arms. The utter need for the sense of security even the faintest touch of her scent brought on. But no, he couldn't reach out to her. _Why couldn't he reach out to her? _He attempted to stretch his arms out towards her to no avail. He tried calling out to her, but she bore no reaction, neither flinch nor a brief glance in his direction. His eyes brimmed with tears as he noticed himself slowly moving away from the dark haired beauty and felt himself being sucked away into darkness as the corners of his vision began to blur, but not before the woman slowly turned her head in his direction and the look on her face sent an pang deep into the man's heat. Her face held hardly any expression, but it was this severe lacking that said more than words can describe, from the red rims around her green eyes highlighted by the streams of tears flooding down her face to her rosy pink lips, opened only slightly as if she was simply taking a breath. Her eyes bore deep into his as he continued to move away. Almost in a flash, gone was her long red hair, gone was her evening dress, replaced by a baby blue hospital gown and the bare skin of her scalp. Her face now looked washed out and her lips faded dramatically in colour and one last sob racked through his body as a strangled whimper left her mouth and that was the last thing he saw before he was consumed my darkness. _

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY JACEY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACEY!" A loud drunken slur broke through the previous silence of my shared appartment, along with an ungraceful slamming of the door, jolting me from my light sleep. I opened my eyes and squinted as they adjusted to the harsh flashing lights of the muted TV. I picked up my phone from beside me and checked the time. 2:34AM, it glared at me. _Fuck_ I thought to myself. I sat up to yell at my obnoxiously loud, intoxicated roommate only to find him hunched over the kitchen table as sobs wracked through his body.

"Sebastian?" I mumbled as heaved myself off the couch, my voice laced with sleep and annoyance. "Seb, what happened, man?" I asked again, slightly louder as I got closer, my concern growing. I approached him cautiously and placed my hand on his back and his sobs died down, only to be replaced by deep breaths. "Dude you're freaking me out, what's up?" I say as I move around him to sneak a glance at his face. The moment I try this, however, he jumps up and tackles me. Not a tear in his eyes, only a glazed look of drunken joy, and the stench of vodka coming off his clothes.

"JACEY BOY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAN! THE BIG 21!" He literally screams in my ear. I push him away, but smile in spite of his childishness. I duck and avoid him as he tries to come back in for another jump tackle.

"Seriously, calm the fuck down, Verlac" I laugh at him as he loses his footing and ends up flat on his ass in the middle of the living room. He looks up at me with the most innocent wide eyes and holds his hands out to me to help him up, looking exactly like he did when we were kids. I can't help but burst out laughing as I bend over to help him up. I drape one of his arms around my shoulders and half carry him into his room.

"mmmmm, thank you Jacey..." Seb murmurs once I've set him down in his bed. I grin into the darkness and laugh as I slowly walk out of his room and back to the living room. I walk back to the couch, switch off the TV, pick up my phone and head off to my room. I get into bed and close my eyes. _Fucking hell. _I think to myself. _21, happy birthday to me_. I start to drift off when my dreams are over run by flashes of bright red and luminous green.

**Shit I know, but aekjnlkrejgndflv. pleeeease give me some feedback, if people say too i'll keep going...if not...**

**xoxo  
-Clare  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**aaaaand chapter two...**_  
_

_She released a shakey breath as she lent over the ledge. The light breeze gently ruffling her hair, and she relished in the feel of it resting warm and soft on the back of her neck. The moonlight danced across the water below her, and her attention was captivated by the way the light shon off the water, how it gently rolled in waves, and she released another deep breath. A shiver shot down her spine as she felt someone's presence behind her. She heard his breaths as he inhaled and exhaled sharply. She knew who he was and didn't know what was keeping her from turning around and running into his arms. She tried to turn but her feet were stuck in place. She tried to turn her head, but it was like attempting to twist stone. Tears filled her eyes as she sensed him moving away, and persisted in trying to face him before it was too late. Almost suddenly her body was free and she found herself turning around to face him. By this time the tears had welled over her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She wore a thick mask of indifference, only cracking where her lips parted and she gasped when she looked into the blonde angels distraught face. Her green eyes met his golden, and another tear rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes. When she reopened them, gone was the warmth on the back of her neck, and gone was her dress, replaced with a ghostly hospital gown, and the colour drained from her body. The mysterious blonde angel had nearly disappeared into the distance and she let out a strangled whimper as she was left alone in the dark._

"TAXI!" My best friend Simon half yelled half screeched at the near empty road, his arms flailing making him look like a clinically insane person. The bass from the bar Pandemonium pumped rhythmically like a heartbeat behind us. He turned to me with his eyebrows pinched and his wide brown eyes looking near tears. "Clary...I can't find a taxi..." he slurred. I couldn't help myself, I cracked up laughing at his devastated expression.

"Shh Si, it's fine, we can walk, it's not far" I tried to appease him as sincerely as possible, and honestly failing terribly, my voice pitching up towards the end as I attempted to hold in my laughter. I start to walk towards him, but lost my balance and ended up on my jean clad ass.

"CLARY, CLARY, FUCK, ARE YOU OKAY!? OH GOD, FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Simon cried as he ran over to me, genuinely concerned. A long peel of giggles left my mouth as Simon stood above me, the street light behind his head lighting up his hair and giving it a somewhat glow, like a halo.

"Shh, calm down Si, I'm fiiiiiiine." I said with a lazy grin. He offered me a hand up, which I accepted, and we linked arms and set off stumbling together along the side of the road, heading back to my apartment. The opening few notes of 'Lisztomania' blared from by back pocket as my phone started vibrating. Simon and I got caught up in singing along until I actually occurred to me that someone was calling me. By the time I pulled up out my phone, the ringing had stopped and I was left with 2:34AM glaring at me above a missed call from Mum. _Fucking hell_, _late night...or early morning _I thought to myself, internally smiling. After about half an hour, Simon dropped me off at my apartment and I somehow maneuvered my way inside after about a 10 minute battle with the front door. I walked straight to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed, still fully dressed. I closed my eyes and started to drift off, when my dreams were over run by gold eyes and a bright blonde halo.

**so, yeah...thankyou to all the PM's and the ah, review 3 I'm off to bed now, please review, I know you're all there, I can see all the traffic stats (all 600 and something of you) please help my feels 3**

**g'night :) xx  
**

**-Clare  
**


End file.
